lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Sleep Now
Don't Sleep Now is a 2D horror/exploration game created by PabloDePablo. As a side project, it is fairly casually developed, with a lower scale than other projects. Gameplay Don't Sleep Now is a horror game built around the idea of insomnia. The player controls a young independent artist named Pasithea who is being haunted by an unknown poltergeist. If Pasithea falls asleep, she is killed by the ghost, and thusly must stay awake. Pasithea can perform various actions to keep her energy up, such as drinking energy drinks, hanging out downtown, or doing crap around the apartment. As she stays awake longer, though, she becomes weaker and more suspectible to sleepiness, hallucinations, and the poltergeist's influence. The two explorable areas in-game are the apartment complex and Downtown. All 'supplies' are stored in Pasithea's apartnent, as is her laptop, but downtown is where you can buy stuff (with the finite $500 you have at the start of the game) and interact with other people. Downtown is also where the Insomniac night club is found, an area where Pasithea can mingle with new people. Locations Apartment Complex *'Apartment 16': Pasithea's apartment. Here you can put items into your satchel or remove them, and use your laptop or TV. It's also where your cat Lucid is, waiting for cuddles. *'Hallway': Guess you can jog here, maybe? The only notable object is a vending machine where you can get snacks and soda. Most of the doors are locked. *'Apartment 07': The apartment where your artist pal Alice lives. She's pretty cool with letting Pasithea come hang out, but she doesn't have a lot of stuff. *'Apartment 29': Where Pasithea's on-again-off-again boyfriend Xavier lives. He's weirded out if you just invite yourself, but provided you let him know, he has stuff to preoccupy yourself with. *'Lobby': Pretty much only exists for you to leave the apartment from. You can chat with the lady behind the counter and use the vending machine, though. Downtown *'Seance Street': The 'hub world' of Downtown. You can get to all sorts of places from here, or call a cab to go back to the Apartment Complex. *'Spectremart': A small convenience store with crappy lights and a weird smell. They sell snacks, magazines, and trinkets like snowglobes and stuff. *'Club Insomnia': An up-and-coming night club with lots of supppsedly cool people there all night. There's some snacks here but it's mostly for just hanging out and dancing. *'Café': A pretty neat coffee shop. They're only open during the day, so stock up on coffee and pastries before it's late at night. *'Book Store': A nice book store, nothing more, nothing less. You can buy nice reading material to keep yourself awake with here. Story Pasithea is a 22-year old independent artist, part of a long family line of paranormal investigators and exorcists. Wanting to move on from a life of ghouls and holy water, she moves to the big city to work on her art. Upon entering her apartment, it becomes increasingly obvious she's being haunted. Knowing he's been discovered, the poltergeist reveals himself to be a special ghoul - if Pasithea falls asleep, he will be able of entering her mind and shutting it down. Pasithea decides to hold out and not sleep until she can find a local exorcist. Category:Games